Finn McMissile
Finn McMissile is the tritagonist in Cars 2. Finn is a master British spy. Though charming and eloquent, it’s his stealth maneuvering, intelligence and years in the field that enable him to thwart unexpected attacks from bad guys, making quick daredevil escapes. Finn's design is sleek and timeless, but he is also prepared for any tricky situation with an arsenal of ultra-cool gadgets and weaponry, including front and rear grappling hooks, a missile launcher, deploy-able magnetic explosives and a holographic disguise emitter. As a seasoned professional in the game of international espionage, Finn believes there's a conspiracy brewing during the World Grand Prix. His clandestine work surrounding the global exhibition race puts him on a collision course with Mater, whom he mistakes for an undercover American agent with a genius disguise. Personality Finn is elegant, nice and kind. He is also daring and extremely brave, smart and eloquent, which is almost mandatory for a spy. He knows every trick in the book, and is always prepared for any kind of situation. Weaponry and Gadgetshttp://pixar.wikia.com/Finn_McMissile?action=edit&section=5 Finn McMissile is equipped with more gadgets than any of the other spies, including: *'Four grappling hooks': Disguised as bumperettes, the hooks attach to the end of strings. They can be shot to reach an object at some distance, and are strong enough to lift and suspend Finn, giving him extra agility. *'Spy camera': Located in the right headlight, it can zoom in to see details and take pictures. *'Missile launcher': Located in the left headlight. It can fire small but powerful missiles. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the left side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from his surveillance probes. *'Glass cutter': Consists of a small and very compact device, launched from the left side mirror. It attaches itself to a glass surface, and deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a counter-clockwise movement a circular piece of glass that is then ejected. *'Magnetic explosives launcher': Located in the front wheel hubs, it launches small explosives that stick to a metallic surface and explode after a short amount of time. *'Deployable machine guns': On both sides, hidden in the side vent. *'Deployable surveillance probes': Located in the rear right wheel hub. Very small, light and compacted into a sphere. Finn can discretely drop one which then deploys feet and open its camera, which transmits an image to Finn's digital read-outs. *'Oil Launcher': Located in the rear turn signals. It can spread slippery oil, that allows Finn to lose a pursuing car. In the beginning of the film, Finn defeats a green Gremlin with this weapon. *'Mounted quad harpoon gun': Located on his undercarriage, it is used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Finn, but are much more powerful. *'Deployable holographic disguise emitter': Located on the roof. The device instantaneously makes a holographic disguise all around Finn. A known disguise is a Japanese airport security guard. *'Wheeled motorized jack': Launched from the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing car, and then deploys its jack, tipping the car over. *'Steel Magnet Wheels': Permit Finn to climb up the side of a steel wall.[2] Finn also uses them to grab cars in fights, as well as to hold a fire extinguisher. *'Hydrofoil Mode': Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *'Submarine Mode': Used for underwater escapes and travel. It includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels transform into propellers. Finn is also a master of martial arts, which is of a great help in car to car combats. Trivia *Finn made a cameo in Toy Story 3 on a poster in Andy's room. *His license plate is 314 FMCM, which includes a reference to his initials. The number 314 is his voice actor Michael Caine's birthday (March 14). However, in the video game, it is 0S0 872L. *Finn is said to be a 1965 Faultless GT, which is a fictional model name, and an allusion to the 1958 Peerless GT, one of Finn's design main inspirations.[14] *Finn's tires read "Firewall". *Finn's grille resembles a Van Dyke mustache. *According to Cars 2: The Video Game, "Finn McMissile" may not be his real name. One of his phrases is, "Is Finn McMissile my real name? I'm sure you'll never know." *A slightly modified version of Finn's model was used for realistic renders to promote Pixar's Renderman Studio 18. *Finn McMissile was voiced by Michael Caine. *Finn McMissile will meet Winnie the Pooh, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Alex, Skipper, SpongeBob, Tommy and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2''. *Finn McMissile will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon and will install weapons on some of the engines. He also guest starts in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. *Finn McMissile will meet Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, he is one of Ryan's allies after he and Holley left the Irelanders after learning that Ryan's friend, Connor Lacey, was murdered by Linda Ryan. Gallery 185px-Finn_mcmissile_hydrofoil.jpg|Finn Hydrofoil 180px-Cars-2-Finn-diving.jpg|Finn submarine 185px-Cat_airport_car.png|Police Airport McMissile 180px-Camera_combined.png|Finn's cameras 180px-Circlethingamagig.png|Finn's window cutter 180px-Finnoil.png|Finn's oil slick 180px-Thingthatknocksthatcarover.png|Finn's motorized wheel jack Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Cars Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Secret Agents Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Pixar Characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Angel Squads Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Cars Characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Spies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The Irelanders Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Team